


Son Of Dear Ol Dad

by orphan_account



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Bad writing and spelling, M/M, Multi, No depressed nico, Slow Burn, highschool, little violence, no Greek mythology, pretty ok feeling nico
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-26 00:57:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7554010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm Leo Valdez," the grease trap introduced itself. I take a good look at him before introducing myself. Shirt that read ”TEAM LEO," he was covered in oil, smells like oil and it's hard to tell if his hair is greasy from oil or not showering.<br/>Yes I could tell what type of person he was, one that would ruin me. I'm screwed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Log 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys this is my first fanfiction ever! I am a writer but with original ideas which I won't be posting. I won't be posting to much since I'm half way through highschool and have a BUNCH of stuff to do, but I'll post at least once or twice of month. If you have any questions of tips for writing feel free to comment! The first few chapters will be short but they'll get bigger over time, don't worry!

Log 1  
Username:  
Son Of Dear Ol Dad

I am, Nico Di Angelo. I am 16 years old, son of Hades Di Angelo and Maria Di Angelo.  
Now that we have the introduction done, I'll start writing down things in this internet "journal."  
So this morning I had cereal without milk, and water. I dressed in my skinning black jeans, and a black shirt with a dancing skeleton on it. I then decided to hide in my bedroom like usual and listened to my second step-mum — Persephone — and made a internet journal. She also told my sister Hazel, that she should also make one, I'm pretty sure she already has. Her journal is under a username like mine so we can't pry on each others lives to much.  
So, my sister just came in. She took one look at my screen and said I should write it like this. Turns out Persephone wants us to write it like we should a story, an award winning story. So, detail, detail, details. Blah. I'll start properly writing in this after dinner, I'll keep it to a schedule or something.


	2. Log 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey kiddos! Second update! Whoo hoo!

Log 2  
Username:  
Son Of Dear Ol Dad

I get up from my desk chair and stretch, there are a few clicks and I groan. It was almost lunch time and I knew that'd make me come down to eat anyway, Persephone thought I didn't eat enough, but really I'm just lanky and have a fast metabolism.  
I hear a light clawing at my bedroom door, a small smile appears on my face as I walk across my room to open it.  
'Mrow,' Hellhound — my cat — struts inside my room. Hellhound is my 6 year old, sassy, black cat. She walks to the middle of my room and flicks her tail, she then turns back and makes her way towards me. This can turn out in two ways;  
1\. She gives my leg a loving rub, then as I bend down she gives my hand a lovely kiss.  
2\. Or she attacks my leg with brutal force, then as I fall down in pain she attempts to rip off my fingers.  
Thankfully she goes with rubbing my leg lovingly and kissing my hand. Thank gods.  
'Hey Helly,' I mumble affectionately. After she finishes, she decides to wander near the window on the far end of my room and flop down. She stretches in the midday sun and rolls around, she seems content enough on her own.  
I leave the door open behind me as I leave my room, I wouldn't want to lock her in. I walk down the marble stairs and almost walk past, Bob our cleaner.  
Oh I forgot to mention, we're rich. My father works for a giant finance company called, Olympians Finance and Insurance. They finance and insure everything for anyone. The top boss is called Zeus Grace, next Poseidon Jackson and then my Dad, Hades Di Angelo.  
Anyway, Bob is our cleaner who looks as old as dust, but is build like a truck and tall as a tree.  
'Good afternoon, Nico,' Bob says smiling away while mopping.  
'Hey Bob,' I reply walking through to the lounge room. I see Hazel singing along to the opening theme song to Steven Universe.  
Hazel is my half sister, she's from my Dads second relationship. He cheated on his wife (my mum) half a year after I was born. Dad almost straight away told my mum and apologised over and over again. Mum wasn't having any of it, she told him she wanted a divorce straight away for betraying her. She was going to take me and my sister, Bianca back to Italy but she and my sister died shortly after the divorce was finalised. Hazel turned up two years later — when I was three — her mum wasn't ready to be tied down and apologised for not contacted my Dad about the pregnancy.  
Hades had been struggling to look after me, putting Hazel on the list was just calling for chaos. One of Dads work friends suggest there daughter to be a babysitter. As long as he paid her daughter by the hour there was nothing that could go wrong. Jokes on the work friend, Dad and her daughter fell hopelessly in love. So now I have a grandmother Demeter and a mum, ex-babysitter.  
Hopefully not all of my entry's will be this detailed and digging into the past.  
I walk through the lounge room into the kitchen, I ignore Dad and walk to the pantry. I open it, and before I can get a good scan of the food inside the door is already closed again. I swear, I saw a smug of my dads hand closing it but it was to fast to tell.  
'Hey,' I protest.  
'No,' he says not turning to look at me from the frying pan across the kitchen. 'This is the one day in the week where I have no calls or business to attend to. You know we always have lunch together on Sunday's.'  
I grumble something I can't even make out and go to leave the kitchen, where I'm stopped by Dads voice.  
'And go get Persephone from the garden, please,' he asked blandly.  
'Well since you asked so nicely,' I repeat in his tone of voice.  
I go out into the backyard which is decorated with hundreds of flowers. Persephone is kneeling in the Orchid flowers, it looked like she was planting more. We don't need more.  
'Hey, Persephone,' I walk over to her and see the Orchids are white. 'Dad wants me to get your from the garden. Okay? Bye.' I within a split second I give a toothy grin then it's gone within seconds. I spin on my heal and walk back inside. When I walk in Bob reminds me to wipe my feet on the doormat provided. I figure I might as well take my dirt stained socks and put them in the washing basket in my room before washing my hands.

Lunch is uneventful so I won't go to into details. Dad just went into business stuff. Persephone talked about her flower store and how she had a giant order of white tiger lilies for a wedding. Hazel talked about this project they were getting assigned on Monday, and how she was going to have her partner come over here to work on the project. And when I was asked questions I shrugged and picked at my food. Persephone asked in a worried tone if I needed to see Dr Apollo again. To which I replied to with a stern no. I hadn't seen him in over a year, I was no where near seeing him again.

As I head upstairs to bed, Dad stops me.  
'Just so you know, your Jin Jitsu lesson has been changed to tomorrow. We're having dinner with the Jackson family Thursday night, so there would be no time for your lesson.' He turns around and heads to the lounge room where a boring movie is playing. Why doesn't he tell me these things in advance, I've barely practiced what my teacher told me to do as homework. Not excited.  
I walk upstairs and go to the bathroom for my shower. My shower is lukewarm, I've never really found comfort in hot showers or relaxation in cold showers.  
As I walk out of the bathroom with the towel around my waste I notice Hellhound. Behind me. Big eyes. Ready to attack.  
'No, no,' I coo walking backwards, almost tripping in the priceless red rug. It doesn't need another shade of red on it, that's for sure. I walk backwards slow, I crouch forwards and have my hands out defensively.  
I recognise the from where I'm standing in the hallway that my door is two steps behind me. I take a deep breath in, I take two fast steps backwards and it sets Hellhound off. As she hurdles my way I throw myself to the left and fall into my room. I use my foot to slam the door shut, narrowly missing Helly.  
I stand up discarding my towel on the floor near the door. I walk naked to my chest of drawers, it's right next to my wardrobe — but my wardrobe is only for suits and things that cannot be folded. The chest of drawers had a mirror on top of it, it seemed a bit girly but it was black and didn't have makeup and perfumes on it like Persephone. I grab a pair underwear and slip it on.  
I look at my computer then my bed, I am extremely torn. I walk to my computer and start writing in my internet journal, I won't update it until morning. So much for schedule.  
Once I save, and log off my computer I stand up and walk over to my bed. I collapse on the queen sized bed, I barely get the covers over me before I fall into what seems like a dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will have Nico goin to school and possible meeting Valdez in the process!  
> Have a nice day kiddos!


	3. Log 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grease strap makes an appearance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updating a day early kiddos, hope you enjoy! Sorry for horrible spelling and English.

Log 3  
Username:   
Son Of Dear Ol Dad

'Nico, Nico, Nico, wakie wakie.' I hear Hazel calling me to wake up. I roll the other way and curl up. 'C'mon we have to — you have to get ready for school!' I feel her climb onto me, she sits on my side and I can feel her looking at me.   
I open my eyes, and see she has her hands on her lap and looks calm.  
'No.'  
'Yes.'  
'No.'  
'Yes! You have to get ready for school!‘ She shakes my shoulders and huffs.  
'Would you leave me alone if I told you I was naked?'   
'I wouldn't care, because I'm pushing you off the bed, one way or another!' And with that Hazel forcefully shoves me off the bed and rips the blanket away from me in the process. I hear her quickly run from the room leaving me cold and alone.  
'Ugh,' I groan, standing up. In fact I wasn't naked, I still had underwear on. I look at the time on my iPhone and almost laugh, I had ten minutes to get ready until our driver left.   
I go to my drawers and open my shirt drawer, I get out a black shirt with a glow in the dark ribcage printed on it. I throw it on and shiver at how cold it is. I open my wardrobe doors and look for a good pair of jeans. I get a black pair, they have a wide hem to fit boots underneath. I slip them on and put on a fair of black socks with small skulls on them.  
'Come on, Nico!' Hazel yells, as she sprints past my room downstairs to catch the car. She likes getting the front seat.   
I grab my bag I left packed all weekend, grab my iPhone, my aviator jacket and my lace up boots. I run down the stairs two steps at a time, and leap the last three. My socks slide of the marble floor and I amazingly fall down gracefully. I get up quickly and run out the open door, leaving Bob to lock the door behind me.  
'Nice of you to grace us with your presence, Nico,' Hazel says once I get in the car.  
'No problem,' I say closing the door behind me. 'Morning, Jules-Alburt,' I say to our chauffeur. I don't need to say his full first name but I still do, he was a birthday present to me and everyone. Mostly me since it was my birthday, so whenever I need a lift I can have one. And he is French and use to be a professional racer.  
'Good morning, Nico di Angelo.'

I open the car door when Jules-Alburt stops in front of the school, in a no parking zone. I climb out of the car, and close mine and Hazel doors. While I was in the car I managed to tie of my tall boots and hide them under my jeans, put on my WWII aviator jacket and backpack. I had my iPhone in my pocket attached to my headphones around my neck.  
'Did you even brush your hair?'  
'You didn't give me a chance, waking me up with ten minutes to spare,' I snap back playfully.  
'I had been telling you to wake up for an hour Nico!’ She laughs, she stops walking as I open the school door for her and she nods her thanks.  
'I can't help I sleep like the dead,' I countered. She hums and waves goodbye as she stops at her locket, I turn around and head down the hallway and turn right. I slip my headphones onto my ear and fumble to get my iPhone out of my pocket, I turn on the music and put my iPhone back in my pocket.  
I look up just in time to whack my head against someone else's head. My headphones fall off my head and dangles back onto my neck, I stumble backwards and grab my forehead in pain.  
'Hey! Dude are you alright?' I hear a male voice say, he place their hand on my shoulder but I move backwards away from him. 'Sorry I wasn't paying attention, well I guess you weren't either, huh!' I could tell by there tone they were trying to joke, I wasn't in the mood.  
I look up and remove my hand from my forehead, I notice he has a red mark on his forehead. We were the same hight and it doesn't look like he has showered in a while.  
'I'm Leo Valdez,' the grease trap introduced itself. I take a good look at him before introducing myself. Shirt that read "TEAM LEO," he was covered in oil, smells like oil and it's hard to tell if his hair is greasy from oil or not showering.  
Yes I could tell what type of person he was, one that would ruin me. I'm screwed.  
'Nico di Angelo,' I say. Normally I would shake his hand, but I took my glance at it and decided otherwise, it seemed his hands had oil on them also.  
'Di Angelo, you say?' The women next to grease trap pondered out loud. I get a good look at her and freeze. Calypso World, daughter of Atlas World — who would call there child that I have no idea. Atlas worked with Titan Insurance and Finance, Olympus's greatest enemy.  
'That's me,' I say giving her a death glare. I don't like her. I pull my headphones back onto my head and walk past them.  
I walk to my locker and put my things inside, and grab what I need out. I turn around and spot Leo walking through the crowd with a smile on his face, make sly comments to his friends without stopping. I realise I've noticed him before, but never really bothered to really notice. Was he in any of my classes? I sure hope not. But the other side of me really wants to have every single class with him. Oh gods.

As it turns out I haven't properly memorised my class schedule, I went to my Tuesday morning class, instead of my Monday class.  
'Nice of you to come Mr di Angelo,' Miss Athena greeted.  
'Sorry I went to the wrong class,' I say blandly. I look around the class and see no seats at the back row, only a scatter of seats on the middle and most seats we open at the front. No Grease Trap.  
I walk quickly to a seat in the middle and sit down quietly. I realise my mistake in sitting when I hear whispers behind me, great, assholes.   
I try to listen to the history lesson on the Romans introducing out religious, but it's hard when the back of your head is getting pelted by spit balls.  
I take in a deep breath and exhale. I slowly turn my head and look at him in the eyes, I give him my best death glare. He looks uncomfortable, I don't blink and I make it seem like I'm hardly breathing.  
'Mr di Angelo? Is there a problem?' I hear the teacher ask behind me, I don't answer, I need to keep eye contact.  
I suddenly swipe my hand through the air backhanding the straw out of the boys hand, I brake eye contact.  
'No, not anymore,' I state turning my head back. I stop half way and shoot the boy a glare, he legitimately looked scared. His friends didn't. Ah, crap.  
Miss Athena gave me and look, then continued with her lecture.

'Mr di Angelo, could you please stay behind for a bit.' Miss Athena said when the bell for first break went, after a almost two hour lesson I was ready to sleep. I nod my head and take my time packing up my books, once everyone had left the room I walk over to Miss Athena's desk.  
'Do you mind sitting down?' She asks, walking around her desk and pulling out a desk chair for me. I sit down warily. 'So what were those boys up to?' She asks, I suddenly feel her start pulling the spit balls from the back of my head.  
'Nothin much,' I respond.  
'Mhm,' she hums. 'Mr di Angelo, you know this school doesn't tolerate bullies.'  
'There not bullies, just idiots with there own problems that they don't know how to handle.'  
'That's what I like to hear,' she says, standing up and putting her small handful of spitballs in the trash. 'Soldier on, Mr di Angelo,' I stand up and nod my head in thanks. She gives me a lazy two finger salute, I give a small smile, and walk across the room and leave.  
I check my phone and see I have 20 minutes of first break — our first break only goes for 25 minutes. Now I go find Hazel in the cafeteria.  
'Hey,' Reyna greets from behind me, she links our arm.   
'Oh, hey,' I respond clumsily. 'Why are you linking my arm?' I nudge my elbow into her rips.  
'I'm the Nico di Angelo defence team.'  
'So?' I say, stopping at my locker I start putting in the combo. Reyna isn't my actual body guard or anything, we've just been friends since we were little. She is also a year older than me, she's a senior. She used to stand up for me when bullies, bullied. But I can defend myself now, I take Jin Jitsu and Fencing classes.  
'Well I just thought since I heard these guys saying, that there gonna get you,' she gives me a mothering look. 'I thought I might be able to help a bit.'  
'I'm alright,' I say getting the books I need for next period. As soon as I close my door she links arms with me again.  
'You could sit with us today,' Reyna suggest.  
'No, I'll sit with Hazel.'  
'Hazel can't be your only friend, Nico,' Reyna grumbles.  
'She isn't, you are,' I smile up at her. I hate how she is taller than me. 'See ya,' I wiggle my arm away from hers and walk through the entrance to the canteen. I find Hazel at her table easily, but as I walk over I see she's talking to someone else. Male, build, buzzcut and not comfortable in his own skin.  
'Hey,' I saw testing the water. The guys head swings around to see and he looks horrified, good first impression.  
'Hey Nico!' Hazel says, with a smile. I sit down across from her and look up at the guy. ' Nico this is, Frank my class mate. Frank this is, Nico my brother.'  
'Pleasure meet you, Frank,' I say holding up my hand. Frank gives a swift nod of his head, then grabs my hand and shakes it. He had a very strong grip.  
'Well, I guess I'll see you later?' He says nervously, he scratches the back of his neck.  
'Yeah,' Hazel smiles, she waves goodbye as he walks away.  
'So...?' I ask raising my eyebrow.  
'He was just asking, if I wanted to sit with him and his friends. But I said, I was sitting with you,' she says. But there is a glint in her eye, I was going to watch out for this Frank. I turn my head and see he is sitting with Reyna at a large table. There are over half a dozen other people there, I see Percy Jackson, Jason Grace, their girlfriends, Grease Trap and Calypso.  
'Reyna invited me too,' I say turning back to her.  
'We should sit with them next break!' She grins.  
'I don't want to,' I grumble.  
'Well you don't have to,' Hazel sternly says. 'I will on my own,' she gives me a hard stare and I return it. 'Oh, Nico,' she sighs disappointedly. It looks like she's about to say something else, but the bell rings. She sighs again and stands up, she doesn't look at me as she walks away. Good going, Nico.  
I stand up silently and grab my books. I have math class next, then study period.

I see him in math, the only time I've noticed the Grease Trap, and he is in maths. He is sitting one sit in front of me, then one seat vertically to the right. His voice keeps entering my head, especially since he seems to be a genius at mathematics. I think that's how he got in, this is a school for either rich, genius or teachers' children who passed the entry test.  
Half-Blood High School is for the best, the children with a future that can be build. Thus the name Half-Blood, half the blood of something unique and amazing.  
'Mr di Angelo? Mr di Angelo!' Mrs Hera Grace shouted, she looked pissed.  
'Hm? Yeah?' I ask, I must have missed something.  
'I asked you a question,' her stern voice rung through the classroom.  
'Oh, yeah, the question,' I pause. 'Could you please repeat it? I don't think I heard it clearly,' she doesn't move her head or lips. Great. I look around the room for a random number. 'Uhhh-,' I see something that catches my eye. Everyone is looking at me, so no one else would see it. Grease Trap was mouthing something at me, he was mouthing, "five point six." Welp, I got nothing to loose.   
'Is it, five point six, possibly?' I make it sound like my confused with my own answer. My head is tilting at a odd angle because my head is leaning on my fist. Mrs Hera, doesn't say anything. She just narrows her eyes and turns her head away swiftly. I can also feel Grease Traps eye boor into me, but I don't turn my head or eyes to look at him. I can't bring myself to look back.

I don't do anything in study period, but listen to music and catch up on sleep. My study period has almost everyone from my math class, so Grease Trap is probably here somewhere.   
I'm having a light sleep, so I don't miss the bell or anything. My head is buried in my crossed arms on the table. I wouldn't be the only one doing this, and the librarian doesn't really mind, as long as we are quiet.

I feel a couple taps in a rhythm on my shoulder, my eyes shoot open and I sit up straight in a instant. I spin my head around but no one is there, hmm. I look up at the giant clock that hangs above the librarians desk, it's five minutes past the bell.  
'What the hell?' I mumble, did I actually sleep though the bell? And did someone actually notice? I rub my eyes and hesitantly stand up, almost tripping. I'm so tired.  
I out of the library, while getting a soft smile from the librarian. I could probably ask her who woke me up, but I can't be bothered to social.

When I sit down in the cafeteria I feel like something is wrong, then I remember, Hazel is sitting with her new friend. Because I'm an ass. I sigh, I pull out my phone and scroll through Facebook. Nothing great, cute cat photos though.  
Surprisingly I get an AirDrop, it's a video and I don't know wether to accept it. I do, and I pray it's not some weird porn video. And it's not, it's a stage play. For Shia LaBeouf , by Rob Cantor.   
It's starts weird, just gets weirder and even weirder. Catchy, but weird. Actual cannible Shia LeBeouf. And it's so weird, it's funny and I can't help but have a strange smile. What the hell is this? And the man himself approved of this. I don't think I've ever seen a stage play like this.  
Then another AirDrop is requested, this time I take note of the name; Bad Boy Supreme. I accept it and the note reads:  
\- I heard you know Jin Jitsu - (nice to see it made you smile ;P) -  
I am very confused, who knew that? And can they see me? I look around and don't see anyone looking directly at me, no one is looking at me at all, no reason to look at me. But who knew I did Jin Jitsu — that's when it clicks, Hazel knows. I lift my eyes to look over to the table Hazel is at, and see she's laughing along with there conversation. Everyone seems to be involved in the conversation, even Grease Trap. Then within a split second he glances over my way, and our eyes meet. It feels like we stare at each other for minutes, I can barely tell his eyes colour from here, all I know that it's dark. The conversation died down and people seem to be trying to get Leo's attention. He seems to jump at a certain time and look at them with a face splitting grin. I look back down at my phone, so it's as if I was never looking.

'Hey, Wine Dude,' I say as I walk into the theatre. I don't even know where he is, I'm early to class, so I don't know where he could be. Then I see him laying in the middle of the stage, with a wineglass in his hand, and a wine bottle next to his head. 'What's wrong?' I walk up the steps onto the stage.  
'My wife is leaving me,' he gargles. He goes to take a sip of his wine laying down, I can see where the flaw in his plan is. I bend down and take the wine glass out of his hand, and place it beside his wine bottle.  
'Sounds sucky,' I didn't know how to deal with this sort of thing. My wife has never left me, I've never had a wife, girlfriend or partner.  
'She's leaving me because she thinks I drink to much!' Well she wasn't wrong.  
'That wine bottle is half empty,' I state, gesturing to the bottle.  
'I like to say half full,' he says, rolling onto his side. I stand next to him so he doesn't decide to roll again, and roll right off the stage. 'I can't believe she's leaving me,' he places his hand on his forehead. 'I love her so much! And she's leaving me!'  
'She was leaving you last month too,' I point out. This often happens, he's never cheated or had interest in other women, he is only had interest in alcohol.  
'I guess...' He closes his eyes, and suddenly they spring open. 'Your right!' He stands up, swaying for a second. 'Thanks Nick, you're a real good kid!' He pats my shoulder, then dusts his leopard print shirt of any dust.  
'It's Nico, Mr D,' I say, but he waves me off. He jumps off the stage, and as soon as is feet touch the floor the bell rings out.   
'Why were you here so early?'  
'Nothing else to do,' I say, sitting down on the stage. And   
'Don't worry Nick, you can admit about your love of the arts!' He shouts happily. I wasn't really passionate about theatre, but I don't to play piano for plays, and when I didn't do that I worked backstage on the sound board.

We had almost finished off with the day, and everyone was just dancing to the radio music. I feel like I'm loose in this class. Everyone was grabbing everyone's hand of arms and swinging them to the next person. I had a small smile on my face, as I do a spin on one foot before going to the next person. And I seemed to have started a rhythm, everyone was doing it now. Link, spin, twirl and repeat.  
'C'mon,' someone whispers in my ear. I look to the person who is holding my arm and see Reyna, she puts a lip to her lips and spins us behind the stage curtain.  
'What are you doing here?' I ask crossing my arms.  
'To walk you to your class,' she says standing tall, towering over me.  
'Why,' I snap.  
'Nico,' Reyna warns.  
'You don't have to walk me anywhere!' I snap. 'Just leave me alone!' I storm further backstage, I run up the ladder. The ladder leads to the small ramp that is extremely high from the stage, I walk on the ramp, barely holding onto the railing. I stay there past the bell, past when everyone leaves and Mr D has only just left. I have half an hour to get to my class, brilliant.  
I'm walking speedily to my locker, grab my bag and close the door. And walk speedily to the locker. But, as I come to a crossroad, which I would normally turn left. Nothing is that easy. I spot the kid that was spitting spitballs at me in class, he's walking towards me, and has a friend by this side taking up most of the hall. I look the other way and see the same thing, and I look behind me — oh great! It's Sherman Yang, oh and with a baseball bat.  
'Great,' I grumble sarcastically. I back myself up against the window, so I can see the five people approaching me for no good reason.  
'Hey, Nico,' Sherman said, trying to be intimidating. He was a year older, but so was most people I know, Reyna is two years older, and I'm more afraid of her.  
'Hi.'  
'Do you know why we're talking to you?' He said, in a cocky tone. That's the only thing about him that's cocky.  
I shrug and gesture towards his bat. He grins and starts walking towards me with his bat outstretched. I take a deep breath and wait for some one else to advance, they all are advancing.   
Spit ball boy run at me throwing punches, I grab is wrist and spin him so his hand is behind his back. I shove him forward and he falls easily.  
Boy 3 does that same and ends up on his friend. Boy 2 and 4 run at me at the same time, difficult. I push my hands on each side of the windowsill, and pull my body up. As the boys come closer, I kick them both in the face with my feet. Boy 2 gets my left foot, and boy 4 gets my right. They fall to the ground yelling.  
'Must think your pretty flash,' Sherman mocks. Not right now but sometimes, I think. He runs up to me and swings his bat at me, to my left side. As it collides with my shoulder, I spin on my foot towards him. I spin twice and surprise him by elbowing him in the face, he shouts.   
His bat clutters onto the ground and I take that as my running signal. I run down the hall. I run out the school door. I run down the street and through alleys. I run up the stairs to my Jin Jitsu class and fall onto the floor as soon as I open the door.  
I'm heaving and it feels like I ate a lit match.  
'I see you've been practicing,' my teacher, Artemis, comments.  
'Ha,' I cough, standing up.

Now this is the part where I'm too lazy and tired to write in much detail anymore. So I'll just write it brefly.  
I did training with my teacher Artemis, she wasn't happy I got into a fight, but was happy that I didn't die and fought back.  
I got driven home by Jules-Alburt, who gave me worried looks the whole way home. As soon as I got home, Hazel was immediately rushed to me, asking if I was alright and how she spoke to Reyna and such. I ignored her, parents and dinner.   
I went to my room and wrote this for over an hour, started to get even more tired and crappy. And now I'm about to go to bed. Bye.

**Author's Note:**

> Have a nice day kiddos!!!


End file.
